


Teacher

by LadyDarling



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarling/pseuds/LadyDarling
Summary: Terra teases his poor student.





	Teacher

“Riiiku! Riku! Riku!” Riku looked to see his chocolate coloured hair friend weaving through the desks to get to him. Once he reached his desk he stopped, slamming his hand down with a big grin. “Riku!” The older boy tilted his head, “Yes Sora?” “Let's go get lunch together!” The first grader looked down at his worksheet, “Go on without me, I'll be there soon.” Sora smiled, nodding before running out of the room.

 

Riku was the only one in the room besides the teacher. He was stuck on a problem, math was never his stronghold. He rose his hand, “Mr. Terra.” The brunette looked up from the papers he was grading. “Yes Riku?” “I need help.” He stood, walking over to the attractive young child. He placed a gentle hand on his small shoulder, kneeling down to his level. “What's the problem?” 

 

Terra leaned in to get a better look at the worksheet, catching a whiff of the boy's ocean breeze smelling clothes and hair. He stared at his cute chubby face and plump red lips. The boy turned to look at him, blinking his big aquamarine eyes. His lips were moving yet Terra wasn't hearing anything the boy was saying. Riku pouted, pinching Terra’s cheek, “Hey are you listening? Terra?” 

 

He blinked, “Yes? Sorry Riku.” The boy sighed, “You're not even listening to me.” The man chuckled, “Sorry sorry, I was just realizing how beautiful you are.” The boy blushed, putting up his hand to fan the man away, “Flattery gets you nowhere Terra.” Terra couldn't control himself, the child before him was too adorable. “Riku,” he pulled the boy from the chair, bending him over the small desk. “T-Terra! You want to do it here?!” The brunette pulled down the boy's tight black shorts, revealing his perky little bubble butt. 

 

Riku looked back at him, his face flushed, “We'll get caught…” Terra smirked, squeezing the boy's ass, leaning down to whisper, “Then you'll have to be very, very quiet.” Terra spread the boy's ass, rubbing his clothed cock against the boy's tight hole. Riku covered his mouth, concealing a moan. The boy pushed himself further onto the man's crotch, moving his hips to feel as much of him as possible. Terra chuckled, “What a slut you are Riku,” he spanked the boy, making him jerk. 

 

A smirk made its way onto the man's face. He unzipped himself, dropping his pants and underwear to the floor, “Riku, make me cum using only that slutty ass of yours~.” Riku’s face reddened even more, “J-Just my butt,” asked his muffled voice. Terra nodded, “Yeah and if you can do that then I'll be extremely happy.” 

 

Riku pondered for a moment then slowly started moving his hips against the hard meat. Terra groaned, trying his hardest not to raw the boy right then and there. Riku panted softly rocking his hips harder against the cock. 

 

“Riku! Hey Riku you still in there!” They both stopped. Riku’s little friend, Sora, knocked on the door, “Hellooo? Riku?” Terra smirked, taking the opportunity to force his cock into the boy's entrance. He screamed and whined into his hands. Terra flipped him onto his back, smirking down at his cute, wet face. “You have to be quiet,” he whispered, “or Sora will come in and see how much of a slut you are.” Riku’s tear-filled eyes narrowed, his expression both displeased and embarrassed. The boy nodded slowly and Terra began thrusting into the familiar hole.

 

Riku wiggled and shook, his ass tightened with every thrust. It took no time for Terra to hit the boy's sweet spot. He knew that was it when the boy's teary eyes widened, “You're cock is swelling,” came his muffled squeak, “sw-swelling is bad…!” Terra moved the boy's hands, pinning them above his head as he pounded away at his hole. Riku tried his best to keep his moans but was no longer able to. 

 

“Terra.!. Cum.!. H-Hurry.!.!” 

 

With a few extra thrusts, Terra released his seed inside of the boy's small body. It sent a shiver up the boy's spine, he arched his back off of the desk, little strings of cum shooting from the boy's penis. Terra sighed as he came down from his high laying on top of the child, both of them panting heavily. 

 

Sora peaked through the crack of the door, his limp wet penis in his hand.  _ “Riku…”  _


End file.
